nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Caeran
A member of an elite military force sent out from his homeland to guard an ally of his people. Statistics Ability Scores Health Defenses Feats * (Level 1) Hybrid Talent: Swordmage Warding * (Level 2) Unarmored Agility ** +2 Feat Bonus to AC * (Level 4) Eladrin Sword Wizardy **Use Longsword as wizard implement * (Level 6) Improved Swordmage Warding ** Swordmage Warding AC increased by 1 * (Level 8) Versatile Expertise: Longsword/Longsword ** +1 to attacks with Longsword * (Level 10) Skill Power ** Endure Pain (Level 2 Endurance Util) * (Level 11) Double Aegis ** Mark two targets with Aegis * (Level 12) Feywild Protection ** Feystep grants +2 to all defenses until end of your next turn Skills |width=125px| |width=125px| |width=125px| |width=125px| |width=125px| |} Powers Racial *Fey Step Class Features *Cantrips **Ghost Sound **Light **Mage Hand **Prestidigitation *Swordbond *Swordmage Aegis (Hybrid): Aegis of Shielding *Swordmage Warding At-Will *Thunderwave (Wiz, PHB1) *Booming Blade (Swm, FRPG) Encounter * (Level 1) Chill Strike (Wiz, PHB1) * (Level 3) Transposing Lunge (Swm, FRPG) * (Level 7) Spectral Ram (Wiz, PHB1) * (Level 11) Countering Thunderclap (Coronal Guard, FRPG) Daily * (Level 1) Flaming Sphere (Wiz, PHB1) * (Level 5) Enervating Slash (Swm, ArcPow) * (Level 9) Blade Bolt (Swm, ArcPow) Utility * (Level 2) Guardian Blades (Wiz, ArcPow) * (Level 6) Swordmage's Decree (Swm, ArcPow) * (Level 10) Impenetrable Warding (Swm, FRPG) * (Level 12) Dragon Scales (Coronal Gaurd, FRPG) Items Equipment *Shimmering Armor (Level 4 +1)(Cloth, ranged and area attacks don't provoke opportunity attacks) *Farbond Spellblade (Level 2 +1) (Crit: +1d6 per plus or +1d8 per plus if arcane implement, can be used as thrown weapon 5/10, Swordbond functions up to 1 mile) *Amulet of Vigor (Level 9 +2) (Healing surge value increased by enhancement-1, daily: can double the effect of a healing surge) *Shimmering Armor (Level 14 +3, 24k)(Cloth, ranged and area attacks don't provoke opportunity attacks) *Farbond Spellblade (Level 12 +3, 13k) (Crit: +1d6 per plus or +1d8 per plus if arcane implement, can be used as thrown weapon 5/10, Swordbond functions up to 1 mile) *Amulet of Vigor (Level 14 +3, 24k) (Healing surge value increased by enhancement-1, daily: can double the effect of a healing surge) *Bracers of Rejuvenation (Level 8, 3.4k) (Surge: Minor, gain a +1 item bonus to all rolls, defnses, and saving throws until the end of your next turn) *Boots of the Fencing Master (Level 7, 2.6k) (shifting grants +1 item to AC and REF; Encounter: Minor, Shift 2) *Parry Gauntlets (Level 5, 1k) (Total def & 2nd wind, grant +2 item bonus to all def. til begin of your next turn) *Circlet of Mental Onslaught (Level 11, 9k) (+1 to WILL; Daily: gain +1 power bonus to attack and damage when making Wis, Int, or Cha attack until end of encounter) *Stalwart Belt (Level 6, 1.8k) (When I crit I gain temps equal to my CON mod.) *Bag of Holding (Level 5, 1k) *Everlasting Provisions (Level 4, 840) *Rope of Climbing (Level 10, 5k) *4 Potions of Healing (Level 5, 200) *Thieves' Tools *140gp